


Could’ve Been, Should’ve Been

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Clary wanders into Taki's, and it gives Maia a momentary picture of how things could've been... how they should've been.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Maia Roberts, Maia Roberts/Bat Velasquez
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: SHBingo





	Could’ve Been, Should’ve Been

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Shadowhunters Bingo square: Taki's.

Maia can’t believe it’s finally open. This is the second week since she officially launched Taki’s Diner and so far the business has really been booming. Taking every suggestion to heart from the customers who came in so far she’s made a few minor tweaks to menu items and recipes, and even hired on a few consultants from the Seelies, Vampires, and Warlocks, not afraid to commit to the vision she stands by for this place. 

Different members of the Shadow World have been coming and going throughout the first two weeks and at this point, she didn’t think she could find herself surprised by anyone she sees walking in through the front door anymore. 

Maia never expected to see Clary Fray standing there, looking every bit an artist with paint visible on her hands and shirt, and even a few flecks in the bangs that cover her forehead now. Maia can’t help but think how impractical the style would be for a Shadowhunter, always obscuring vision lines, but how well it suits her now. 

At the sound of the bell ringing over the door, eyes glance over in casual curiosity, as they always do, but a hush slowly falls over the diner once people realize just  _ who  _ walked in. Clary takes a hesitant step or two forward, the slight heel of her boots audible in the sudden quiet. 

Bat comes up beside Maia almost immediately. “I thought the building was warded so mundanes couldn’t see it,” he mutters. 

“She isn’t exactly a mundane, though, is she?” Maia whispers back, recovering quickly. 

“Welcome to Taki’s! Dining in or taking out?” Maia greets Clary, a smile on her face. A quick, pointed glance around the room has the chatter picking back up to normal, and for the most part, people only steal quick glances their way rather than actually staring. 

“Takeout,” Clary says. “I was just passing by, I knew Jade Wolf closed down but I don’t remember seeing any construction to turn it into something new. I used to come here all the time.” 

“Oh yeah?” Maia asks. “Well, I hope you like the changes. It isn’t quite the same, but we kept the Moo Shu Pork in tribute.”

Clary gives her a sad smile. “Simon would’ve loved that,” she says, losing focus for a moment before shaking her head slightly to look back down at the menu. “Sorry. Right. Let me see…” 

As Clary studies the menu, Maia studies Clary. This is the closest she’s been to her in months, not daring to risk anything more than the occasional observation through the window of Java Jones while Clary studies or sketches. They aren’t supposed to go near her at all but Maia knows Jace goes to her art shows, and that Isabelle and Magnus have been known to ‘accidentally’ turn up at Pandemonium the same nights as Clary. The lump that sticks in Maia’s throat is the exact reason she hasn’t done any of that - it hurts. It hurts to see her feet away with no memory of their friendship. It hurts to know how good of a friend Clary was and know that’s lost forever.

It hurts when Clary looks up from the menu to stare at Maia without an ounce of recognition. Maia could almost picture Clary and Simon sat in a booth, working on their graphic novel, joined by Jace and Izzy, surrounded by the people who care about her, the people she gave up so much for. But all it takes is that one look and it’s gone: the few moments Maia watched her imagining what could’ve been, fade instantly. 

“This is a weird menu,” Clary points out, breaking the spell of Maia’s reverie. 

“It’s… fantasy-themed,” Maia covers weakly. 

“Where did you get the name for this one?” Clary asks, pointing at the Fairchild Burrata Salad appetizer. 

“Hmmm?” Maia asked, looking closer as if she didn’t know exactly which thing Clary was talking about. “Oh, that. It was a favorite of an old friend, I named it after them.” 

“I didn’t know there were other Fairchilds around,” Clary muses. “I mean, that’s my name, too.” 

“What are the chances?” Maia asks with a laugh. “I’m sure it’s a pretty common name.” 

Clary hums in response, but now she has a strange look on her face as she shifts in her seat, looking a little more uncomfortable than before. No, not uncomfortable - uneasy. 

Maia doesn’t know how much longer she can keep this up, but she doesn’t have to because Clary slides the menu back over to her a moment later. 

**“** On second thought, you know what? I think I’m just going to make something at home,” Clary declares suddenly. 

“You don’t want to try the salad?” Maia asks, and for some reason is more upset by this than she has any right to be. It’s just a dumb salad but the idea of Clary being here and leaving without it makes Maia emotional. “On the house.” 

Clary shakes her head slowly. “No. Sorry. I just… don’t feel well all of a sudden. I should go.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Maia should be grateful Clary isn’t lingering longer than she has to, that she’s leaving before someone sees her here who shouldn’t, or before she overhears something she shouldn’t. But all Maia can bring herself to feel is sad. 

“Sorry,” Clary apologizes again. “Maybe another time.” Clary stands and leaves in a hurry, and Maia slumps back against the counter, blinking back tears the moment she’s through the door. 

“You alright?” Bat asks, bringing his hands up to her shoulders in a gentle, comforting massage the moment he’s next to her. 

“Yeah,” Maia says. “I’ll be fine.” She speaks the words with the slightest waver before straightening her posture and turning to face him fully. “Hey, would you mind if I-” 

“Go,” Bat says before she can even finish. “It’s been a while since you visited and I’m sure they’d like to know she’s doing alright.” 

Maia nods and leans over to give Bat a quick kiss. “Thanks,” she says, the word more a breath of relief than proper speech. 

Just like it had a minute ago when Clary left, the ringing of the bell over the door signals Maia’s departure from Taki’s as she heads to the Institute. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
